Simon Belmont
|primer_juego = Castlevania (1986) |saga = |tipo = Humano - Cazavampiros |origen = Europa |rol = Protagonista |especial = }} '''Simon Belmont' es un personaje de videojuegos que protagoniza varios títulos de la extensa saga Castlevania de Konami, incluyendo el primer videojuego. Es un poderoso cazador de vampiros que tiene la misión de combatir y exterminar a los seres de la oscuridad, siendo su principal enemigo el Conde Drácula. Simon tiene como principal arma al poderoso látigo "Vampire Killer" y a elementos típicos de un cazavampiros como el crucifijo y agua bendita. Simon además ha tenido apariciones especiales y cameos en otros juegos de Konami y es uno de los peleadores legendarios de la saga Super Smash Bros. de Nintendo. Información general Simon Belmont es un personaje que apareció por primera vez como el protagonista del videojuego Castlevania de 1986. Posteriores entregas presentaron a nuevos protagonistas, antepasados y descendientes de Simon, estableciendo así el concepto del "clan Belmont", en donde cada descendiente de la familia Belmont entrena para combatir a las fuerzas del mal y luego pasa sus conocimientos y técnicas a su sucesor. Simon nació en el año 1667 en un lugar no especificado. Como es costumbre en su familia, recibió el entrenamiento para combatir a las fuerzas del mal. También fue el heredero del poderoso látigo sagrado Vampire Killer, que en el pasado fuera usado por antiguos héroes de su clan como Soleiyu Belmont y Trevor Belmont. En 1691, a la edad de 24 años, Simon finalmente puso en práctica todo su entrenamiento y viajó al Castillo de Drácula para acabar definitivamente con el Conde, luego de que este fuera revivido a cien años de haber sido derrotado por Christopher Belmont. Simon es representado como un guerrero alto y musculoso vestido con ropa medieval de cuero y pieles y protegido por una armadura, en su diseño más antiguo además viste una capa. Su apariencia ha cambiado varias veces en distintos rediseños, en la mayoría tiene cabello largo, aunque su color fue cambiando y se lo ha visto rubio, de cabello castaño o de color rojo fuego. Simon Belmont Castlevania.jpg|''Castlevania (diseño antiguo)'' Simon Belmont Castlevania II.jpg|''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (diseño clásico 1990s)'' Simon Belmont Castlevania Chronicles.jpg|''Castlevania Chronicles (Rediseño del 2001)'' Simon Belmont Castlevania Judgment.jpg|''Castlevania Judgment (Rediseño del 2008)'' Simon Belmont Castlevania Mirrors of Fate.jpg|''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow: Mirror of Fate (Rediseño del 2013)'' Simon Belmont.png|Diseño clásico definitivo (2010 +) Habilidades [[Archivo:Simon Belmont Vampire Killer.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Simon es portador del legendario látigo Vampire Killer.]] *'Movimientos básicos:' En los juegos clásicos son caminar, saltar, agacharse y atacar. Tiene un ataque principal que suele ser un látigo y un ataque secundario de uso limitado que le sirve para atacar a distancia. *'Látigo:' El arma principal de Simon es el látigo, que acaba fácilmente con los seres de la oscuridad. En los juegos se encuentran ítems que vuelven más poderoso al látigo y le añaden cadenas o pinchos. Simon lo utiliza para golpear a los enemigos y también como soga para sujetarse de los techos. *'Espada:' En algunos juegos, Simon usa una espada como arma principal además de su látigo. *'Daga:' Un filoso cuchillo que Simon arroja velozmente contra el enemigo. *'Hacha:' Una enorme hacha que Simon lanza hacia arriba para que esta caiga girando y acabe con los enemigos que golpea a su paso. *'Crucifijo:' Una gran cruz que Simon puede lanzar como un bumerán, para que regrese luego de hacer daño a los enemigos. *'Agua bendita:' Una botella que, al ser lanzada al suelo, estalla y libera un fuego sagrado que quema a los enemigos. En algunos juegos es reemplazado por una antorcha o una bomba. *'Reloj:' Un reloj que tiene la capacidad de detener el tiempo por un breve instante para inmovilizar a los oponentes. *'Hierba medicinal:' En algunos juegos permite a Simon restaurar su salud a cambio de corazones. Formas especiales Apariciones en videojuegos Saga Castlevania [[Archivo:Castlevania captura 1.gif|thumb|right|200px|Simon Belmont contra Drácula en Castlevania (1986).]] * Castlevania (1986 - NES): El primer juego de la saga Castlevania tiene como protagonista a Simon Belmont. El personaje tiene un látigo como arma principal y posee armas secundarias tipo proyectil de uso limitado. La historia se ubica en 1691, en donde Drácula regresa a la vida 100 años después de su muerte a manos de Christopher Bemont. Simon, un cazavampiros descendiente del clan Belmont y heredero del látigo "Vampire Killer", se adentra en el terrorífico castillo de Drácula en Transilvania para eliminar definitivamente al conde. [[Archivo:Vampire Killer captura 1.gif|thumb|right|200px|Simon Belmont en Vampire Killer (1986).]] * Vampire Killer (1986 - MSX2): Simon es el protagonista. Se le agregan algunos ítems nuevos como el "escudo" que defiende a Simon contra ataques enemigos, las "alas" que le permiten saltar más alto y las "botas" que le permiten caminar más rápido. La historia es igual que en el primer juego. [[Archivo:Castlevania II captura 1.gif|thumb|right|200px|Simon combate a Dracula por segunda vez en Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (1987).]] * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (1987 - NES): Simon es el protagonista. La historia se ubica en 1698, siete años después de que Simon derrotara a Drácula. Esta vez Simon inicia un viaje ya que se siente muy enfermo y preocupado de que las heridas de su combate no se han curado y los sirvientes de Drácula continúan rondando y causando terror pese a la muerte de su líder. Simon pronto se entera que es víctima de una maldición puesta por el propio Conde y la única forma de deshacerla es reuniendo los restos de Drácula y quemándolos en el corazón de su castillo. [[Archivo:Haunted Castle captura 1.gif|thumb|right|200px|El juego de Arcade Haunted Castle tiene a Simon como protagonista.]] * Haunted Castle (1988 - Arcade): Simon es el protagonista. La historia cuenta los eventos del primer juego de una forma distinta. Simon estaba celebrando su boda con su prometida Serena, pero esta fue interrumpida por el Conde Drácula, que secuestró a la joven y Simon de inmediato fue a Castlevania a rescatarla. En este juego Simon aparece con una armadura negra y tiene largo cabello azul. Su arma principal es el látigo, que luego es reemplazado por una maza con cadena y finalmente una poderosa espada. Sus armas secundarias son la bomba, crucifijo, reloj, búmeran y antorcha. [[Archivo:Super Castlevania IV captura 1.gif|thumb|right|200px|''Super Castlevania IV'' es una elaborada remake del primer Castlevania.]] * Super Castlevania IV (1991 - SNES): Simon es el protagonista. La historia es la misma que el primer juego. En la versión norteamericana se le cambió la historia para que fuera una secuela de Simon's Quest, marcando la tercera batalla de Simon y Drácula, pero posteriormente Konami desistió de esta idea y se lo hizo coincidir con la historia original japonesa. Simon aquí viste una armadura negra y tiene un largo cabello castaño. Su arma principal es el látigo y sus armas secundarias son la daga, el crucifijo, el hacha, el reloj y el agua bendita. En este videojuego Simon se destaca por ser mucho más versátil en cuanto a su movilidad y puede conseguir ítems que mejoran el látigo en una cadena con espinas. [[Archivo:Castlevania Chronicles.png|thumb|right|200px|El juego de PlayStation Castlevania Chronicles, introduce un nuevo diseño del personaje Simon.]] * Castlevania Chronicles (1993, 2001 - X68000, PS1): Este videojuego es una remake del primer Castlevania con Simon Belmont como protagonista. La historia es exactamente la misma y muchos niveles se repiten. La versión para PlayStation se destaca por hacer un significativo rediseño de Simon, quien ahora lleva un traje negro de cuero y pieles en lugar de armadura y tiene un largo cabello rojo. Su ataque principal es el látigo y sus armas secundarias son el reloj, la daga, el hacha, el crucifijo, el agua bendita y la hierba curativa. *''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance'' (2002 - GBA): En este juego se puede controlar a la versión clásica en 8-bits de Simon Belmont únicamente en el modo "Boss Rush" tras ingresar el "Código Konami".[http://www.gamefaqs.com/gba/554981-castlevania-harmony-of-dissonance/cheats Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance>Cheats en GameFAQs.com] Consultado el 19/9/2011 [[Archivo:Castlevania Judgment.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Simon es uno de los luchadores en Castlevania Judgment.]] * Castlevania Judgment (2008 - Wii): Simon Belmont es uno de los luchadores seleccionables. La historia se centra en un personaje llamado Aeon que comienza a reunir a los campeones de distintas eras en una grieta temporal para encontrar a aquel capaz de enfrentarse al Time Reaper y detener su plan para cambiar la historia. Simon se encuentra con Aeon un año después de que derrotara a Drácula en los eventos del primer Castlevania y es enviado a combatir con héroes y villanos de distintas épocas. Su arma de combate es el látigo y las armas secundarias que puede utilizar son la daga, el hacha, el crucifijo y el agua bendita. Para este título Simon fue completamente rediseñado, ahora lleva una vestimenta totalmente negra de cuero de aspecto moderno y tiene cabello rojo corto.[http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Belmont%2FJudgment Simon Belmont en Castlevania Judgment en Castlevania Wiki] Consultado el 16/1/2012 [[Archivo:CastlevaniaHarmony of Despair captura 1.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Simon aparece en su versión 8-bits en Castlevania: Harmony of Despair.]] *''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' (2010 - Xbox 360, PS3): Un título de Castlevania con el estilo clásico que reúne a varios personajes y escenarios de distintos juegos de la saga. Simon Belmont aparece como un personaje descargable y se caracteriza por aparecer representado con su antiguo sprite retro de 8-bits. Aun así posee nuevos movimientos como evasión y ataque aéreo que lo hacen más versátil que en su aparición original. Su arma principal es el látigo, que puede ser mejorado; y las armas secundarias que puede utilizar son la daga, el agua bendita, el crucifijo, el hacha, la bomba de fuego y la jabalina.Simon Belmont en Harmony of Despair en Castlevania Wiki Consultado el 16/1/2012 *''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow: Mirror of Fate'' (2013 - 3DS, Xbox 360, PS3, PC): Simon Belmont es uno de los protagonsitas. Este título reescribe su historia dándole un nuevo origen. Simon es el hijo único de Trevor y Sypha Belmont. Luego de la muerte de estos en manos de Drácula y su ejército cuando pequeño, Simon comienza a entrenar duramente para combatir contra el Conde y vengar a sus padres. Su diseño ha cambiado por completo, tiene cabello rojo corto con barba y luce más adulto y curtido. Su arma principal sigue siendo el látigo y también tiene varias armas secundarias, además se le agrega el poder de invocar espíritus para ataques especiales y para protección. Simon tiene 36 años en este juego. Saga Konami Wai Wai [[Archivo:Konami Wai Wai World.png|thumb|right|200px|Simon es uno de los 8 personajes seleccionables en Konami Wai Wai World.]] * Konami Wai Wai World (1988 - FC): Simon es uno de los personajes seleccionables. Su ataque principal es el látigo y su ataque secundario es el crucifijo. Se destaca por tener el mejor rango de ataque.Wai Wai World Release Data en GameFAQs.com Consultado el 19/9/2011 * Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Paseri Jou: (1990 - FC): El protagonista es un androide llamado Rickle que puede transformarse en cinco personajes distintos de Konami por tiempo limitado. Simon Belmont es una de las transformaciones de Rickle disponibles. Su único ataque es el látigo.Wai Wai World 2 Release Data en GameFAQs.com Consultado el 19/9/2011 * Konami Wai Wai Sokoban: (2006 - Móvil): Un juego de sokoban para móviles protagonizado por los personajes de Konami. Simon es uno de los personajes controlables.[http://www.gamestone.co.uk/gradius/cameo_konami_wai_wai_sokoban.php Konami Wai Wai Sokoban Release Data en GameStone.co.uk] Consultado el 19/9/2011 Saga Super Smash Bros. * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: (2018 - Switch): Simon Belmont es uno de los peleadores seleccionables. [[Archivo:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Simon Belmont captura.jpg|thumb|center|400px|Simon combate con los grandes de Nintendo en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.]] Otros videojuegos *''Hai no Majutsushi'' (1989 - MSX): Un tradicional juego de mahjong en donde los personajes seleccionables son los reconocidos héroes de Konami. Simon es uno de ellos.[http://www.generation-msx.nl/msxdb/softwareinfo/1370 Hai no Majutsushi (Mah-Jong 2) en Generation-MSX.nl] Consultado el 24/11/2011 *''Ganbare Goemon Gaiden 2: Tenka no Zaihou'' (1992 - FC): Durante la aventura, Simon Belmont se une al equipo del jugador para ayudar en el combate usando su látigo y el agua bendita. Es un personaje temporal, ya que posteriormente se separa del grupo cuando el jugador logra derrotar a Drácula.[http://www.gamefaqs.com/nes/570631-ganbare-goemon-gaiden-2-tenka-no-zaihou/faqs/60718 Guía del juego Ganbare Goemon Gaiden 2: Tenka no Zaihou en GameFAQs.com] Consultado el 24/11/2011 *''Evolution Skateboarding'' (2002 - PS2, GCN): Este es un videojuego de skateboard en donde se puede desbloquear a Simon Belmont como un competidor secreto. Aquí Simon aparece con el apodo de Vampire Killer, sin que se mencione su nombre real. * Dream Mix TV: World Fighters (2004 - PS2, GCN): En este videojuego de lucha se entrecruzan personajes populares de las compañías Konami, Hudson Soft y la juguetera Takara. Simon Belmont es uno de los peleadores de Konami seleccionables. Simon ejecuta distintos tipos de movimientos con su látigo y además puede realizar ataques especiales en donde utiliza el crucifijo.[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cameo5.htm#dmtv Simon Belmont Cameo Appearances en VGMuseum.com] Consultado el 24/11/2011 [[Archivo:New International Track and Field Simon.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Simon compite en los juegos olímpicos de New International Track and Field.]] * pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE (2007 - Arcade): En este juego musical, se puede ver a Simon Belmont como el personaje animado al escoger el tema "Akumajou Dracula Medley".[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cameo4.htm Simon Belmont Cameo Appearances en VGMuseum.com] Consultado el 24/11/2011 * New International Track and Field (2008 - NDS): Un videojuego de juegos olímpicos que incluye a varias estrellas de Konami como personajes seleccionables. Simon Belmont es uno de los deportistas, aparece con su diseño de Castlevania Chronicles.[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cameo5.htm Simon Belmont Cameo Appearances en VGMuseum.com] Consultado el 24/11/2011 * WarioWare D.I.Y. (2009 - NDS, Wii): Simon Belmont aparece en uno de los microjuegos en donde debe golpear con su látigo a los enemigos. Los gráficos utilizados son los mismos del Castlevania original de NES. *''Monster Retsuden ORECA BATTLE'' (2012 - Arcade): Un Arcade japonés de batalla de monstruos estilo RPG, en donde el jugador introduce trading-cards de monstruos para hacerlos pelear. Uno de los monstruos incluidos es Simon, este es un cazavampiros legendario que combate con su látigo y viste un atuendo muy parecido al Simon Belmont de los primeros juegos de Castlevania.[http://www.konami.jp/am/orecabattle/monsterguide/monsterguide_6.html Información de ORECA BATTLE en el sitio oficial de Konami (JP)] Consultado el 20/8/2013 *''Kingdom Dragonion'' (2015 - iOS, Android): Simon Belmont aparece como uno de los monstruos que el jugador puede sumar a su colección de cartas. Su ataque principal consiste en atacar con agua bendita.[http://spg.game.konami.jp/kindra/pc/monster/#detail_collabo_06 Información de Kingdom Dragonion en el sitio oficial de Konami (JP)] Consultado el 1/3/2015 *''Super Bomberman R ''(2017 - Nintendo Switch): Belmont Bomber es uno de los Bomberman seleccionables. Cameos [[Archivo:Ganbare Goemon 2 Simon.gif|thumb|right|200px|El cameo de Simon en Ganbare Goemon 2.]] *''Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shogun Magginesu'' (1993 - SFC): Simon Belmont hace un pequeño cameo en el nivel oculto del parque de diversiones Circo Porto como uno de los PNJ. *''Snatcher'' (1994, 1996 - Sega CD, PSX solamente): En la escena del baile del club "Outer Heaven" se puede ver a Simon Belmont tomando un trago junto con el Conde Drácula. *''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima'' (1998 - PC): Aparece el atuendo de Simon Belmont como un accesorio para Pastel. *''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' (2018 - iOS, Android): Simon Belmont aparece como un imagen lógico. Apariciones en otros medios Animación [[Archivo:Captain N Simon.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Simon Belmont es un personaje de aparición regular en Captain N: The Game Master.]] *'Captain N: The Game Master' (1989-1991 - Serie animada de TV): Simon Belmont aparece como uno de los aliados del protagonista Kevin y es uno de los personajes secundarios de aparición regular junto con Megaman y Pit. El diseño de Simon es completamente diferente al de los juegos de Konami y es básicamente un estereotipo del fortachón cabeza hueca. El Simon de "Captain N" es sumamente vanidoso y engreído y siempre coquetea con la Princesa Lana, aunque ella parece estar más interesada en Kevin. Es grande, musculoso, de piel bronceada y cabello corto y rubio, además viste un traje de piloto con una gran mochila de la que saca todo tipo de artilugios. También tiene su látigo pero lo utiliza más como una soga que como un arma de combate.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0817328/ Captain N: The Game Master en IMDB.com] Consultado el 16/1/2012 *''Robot Chicken'' (2009 - Serie animada de TV): Drácula y Simon Belmont aparecen, a modo de parodia cómica, en el episodio "Maurice Was Caught", en el segmento "Is That a Whip?". Juegos y máquinas de entretenimiento *''Picadilly Circus: Konami Wai Wai World'' (1994 - Juego electrónico): Esta es una maquina para salones recreativos japoneses. Consiste en una rueda de la suerte decorada con los personajes de Konami. Comics y manga *''Konami 4Koma Manga Wai Wai World ''(2017 - Manga) Curiosidades *En la guía oficial del juego Konami Wai Wai World, Simon aparece con el nombre de Simon Belmont III, esto ha causado confusión sobre si este personaje es el verdadero Simon Belmont o algún descendiente no oficial del mismo. Aunque en aspecto y habilidades resulta idéntico al de Simon en Castlevania.[http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Belmont_III Simon Belmont III en Castlevania Wiki] Consultado el 16/1/2012 *En la guía oficial del juego Konami Wai Wai World, Simon Belmont III tiene una altura de 1.70 m, pesa 60 kg y su tipo de sangre es AB.[http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Belmont_III Simon Belmont III en Castlevania Wiki] Consultado el 16/1/2012 *En el obscuro videojuego de lucha Battle Tryst para Arcade, Simon Belmont inicialmente iba a ser incluido como un peleador controlable. Por algún motivo desconocido, su aparición fue cancelada pero de todos modos se dejó su modelo y se lo incluyó como un personaje oculto muy parecido llamado Shemon.[http://www.arcade-history.com/?n=battle-tryst&page=detail&id=4177Battle Tryst Trivia en Arcade-History.com] Consultado el 16/1/2012 [[Archivo:Contra- Hard Corps Simon.png|thumb|right|200px|El rarísimo subjefe Simon "Masato" Belmont en Contra: Hard Corps.]] *En el videojuego Contra: Hard Corps para Sega Genesis, en el nivel 3 se puede acceder a un escenario de batalla oculto en donde uno de los jefes es un bizarro monstruo pequeño y cabezón, que fue diseñado en broma como una cruza entre Simon Belmont y el cantante japonés Masato Simon. Tiene el látigo de Simon Belmont como ataque principal y además tiene un ataque especial en donde lanza un postre Taiyaki como si fuera el crucifijo bumerán de Castlevania. Esto hace referencia al cantante Masato que se hizo famoso con un tema que trataba sobre un Taiyaki. Su tema musical es un remixado sumamente acelerado del clásico tema Vampire Killer.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Contra:_Hard_Corps Trivia de Contra:Hard Corps en Wikipedia] Consultado el 16/1/2012 *El videojuego Castlevania: Lords of Shadow originalmente fue concebido como una remake del Castlevania clásico y su protagonista iba a ser Simon Belmont, pero esta idea luego fue descartada y el juego siguió una historia nueva con el personaje Gabriel Belmont como titular. Galería Música de Simon Belmont Gráficos de Simon Belmont Castlevania Simon sprite.gif|''Castlevania'' (NES) Vampire Killer Simon sprite.gif|''Vampire Killer'' (MSX) Castlevania II - Simon's Quest Simon sprite.gif|''Castlevania II'' (NES) Haunted Castle Simon sprite.gif|''Haunted Castle'' (Arcade) Wai Wai World - Simon Belmont.gif|''Konami Wai Wai World'' (NES) Wai Wai World 2 - Simon Belmont.png|''Konami Wai Wai World 2'' (NES) Super Castlevania IV Simon sprite.gif|''Super Castlevania IV '' (SNES) Castlevania Chronicles Simon sprite x68.gif|''Castlevania Chronicles'' (X68000) Castlevania Chronicles Simon sprite.gif|''Castlevania Chronicles'' (PS1 Arrange) Castlevania - Harmony of Despair Simon sprite.gif|''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' (Xbox) Simon Belmont sprite - Kingdom Dragonion.jpg|''Kingdom Dragonion'' (iOS) Imágenes de Simon Belmont Simon Belmont Castlevania contra.jpg|Contraportada del juego Castlevania Castlevania - Complete Strategy Guide - Simon.jpg|''Castlevania - Complete Strategy Guide'' Akumajo Dracula Futaba Famicom Adventure Game Book Series - Simon.jpg|''Akumajo Dracula - Futaba Famicom Adventure Game Book Series'' Famicom Tsuushin Castlevania - Simon.jpg|''Famicom Tsuushin - Book to learn everything about Castlevania'' Simon Belmont Vampire Killer2.jpg|Arte de Vampire Killer Simon Belmont Simon's Quest TC.jpg|Carta de Simon's Quest trading card series Simon Belmont Nintendo Power.jpg|Portada de Nintendo Power Simon's Quest Guide Simon Belmont Friday Special.jpg|Imagen del libro Friday Special - Dracula 2: Noroi no Fuuin Simon Belmont LCD Simon's Quest.jpg|Portada del juego LCD Simon's Quest Wai Wai World Gamebook Simon.jpg|'' Simon Belmont (Wai Wai World Game Book)'' Wai Wai World Guidebook Simon Belmon III.JPG|'' Simon Belmont III (Konami Wai Wai World Guidebook)'' Wai Wai World Guidebook Simon Belmont III.jpg|''Simon Belmont III (Tokuma Shoten Wai Wai World Guidebook)'' Simon Belmont Super Castlevania IV JAP.jpg|Portada del juego Super Castlevania IV (Jap) Simon Belmont Akumajo Dracula X68000 .jpg|Arte del juego Akumajo Dracula X68000 '' Simon Belmont Vampire Castlevania Chronicles.jpg|''Castlevania Chronicles Simon Belmont.jpg|''Castlevania Chronicles'' Simon Belmont Dream Mix TV- World Fighters.jpg|Modelo 3D en Dream Mix TV: World Fighters Simon Belmont Pop'n Music 15 Adventure.jpg|Captura de Pop'n Music 15 Adventure Simon Belmont Ultimate Judge Guidebook.jpg|''Castlevania Judgement'' Simon Belmont Ultimate Judge Guidebook2.jpg|''Castlevania Judgement'' Castlevania Judgement -Simon.jpg|''Castlevania Judgement'' Castlevania Judgement -Simon2.jpg|''Castlevania Judgement'' Simon Belmont2.jpg|Figura Neca Castlevania Lords of Shadow Mirror of Fate - Simon.jpg|Castlevania: Lords of Shadow: Mirror of Fate Simon BelmontORECA BATTLE.jpg|Arte de Monster Retsuden ORECA BATTLE Simon Belmont - Kingdom Dragonion.png|''Kingdom Dragonion'' (iOS) Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Simon Belmont.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Referencias Véase también right|200px|The morning sun has vanquished the horrible night. *Trevor Belmont *Christopher Belmont *Juste Belmont Enlaces externos *Artículo en Castlevania Wiki (en inglés) *Anexo:Personajes de Castlevania en Wikipedia *Artículo en PixFans.com Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Personajes de la saga Bomberman